themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Half Dead
Half Dead is the third song on the album Get Lonely. Lyrics It was raining outside, so I cleaned house today Spent half of the morning throwing old things away Try not to get caught up Try to think like a machine Focus in on the task Try not to think about what it means Can't get you Out of my head Lost without you Half dead Took my spot at the window Looked at the road Dots and dashes of traffic Like a message in code And whole boxes of memories Wrapped up at the curb I sang songs to myself Didn't have any words Can't get you Out of my head Lost without you Half dead Stole out to the back yard late last night Pine trees frozen in the silvery moonlight Rising like giants from the cold earth What are the years we gave each other Ever gonna be worth? Can't get you Out of my head Lost without you Half dead Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song about how you may be running through your books... ...and you may find a bookmark in one of them that may be an ID of a person who is no longer in your daily spirit..." -- 2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *"This is a song about a morning that you are gonna have. You'll remember me when that morning comes. You'll say, 'Fuck that guy. He told me that shit was coming, and here it is. This really sucks. I hate it, and I hate knowing that he was right.' But I will take a sort of cynical satisfaction in your pain." -- 2006-09-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2006-06-09 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2006-06-14 - The Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2006-08-04 - BBC Radio 6 Music Session - London, England *2006-09-24 - Pearl Street Clubroom - Northampton, MA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-09-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-26 - The Opolis - Norman, OK *2006-12-31 - Falls Festival - Lorne, Australia *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-01-07 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V Videos of this Song *2006-06-09 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V Category:Get Lonely songs Category:Video